The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Some vehicles include internal combustion engines. Internal combustion engines combust a mixture of air and fuel within engine cylinders. In some cases, a spark generated by a spark plug ignites the mixture of air and fuel within the cylinders to cause the combustion. The combustion causes pistons within the cylinders to drive a crankshaft. The crankshaft produces torque for the vehicle.
Most internal combustion engines include engine oil. Engine oil is used as a lubricant to prevent the wearing away of contacting parts after prolonged operation. The engine oil can also serve as a coolant by carrying heat away from the contacting parts. An engine oil temperature sensor is provided on the engine to indicate a temperature of the engine oil. The engine oil temperature can be used to indicate the temperature of the engine. To ensure that the engine oil temperature sensor is operating efficiently and without faults, and to be compliant with recent requirements of many regulatory bodies, an engine oil temperature diagnostic should be implemented by an engine control system. The engine oil temperature diagnostic should be performed while the engine is running or the engine controller is powered and the engine is off.